


The Walking

by Storia_Historia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Spoilers, They need hugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Setelah ini, kita kembali ke rumah 'kan?" tanya Bertholdt antusias. Reiner mengangguk.</p>
<p>"Ya, kembali ke rumah.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking

Willst du immer weiter wandern?  
(Do you want to wander further   
on?)  
  
Sollst du mein auf ewig sein  
(You shall be mine eternally)  


* * *

  
     "Reiner?" sosok blonde yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh. Seorang laki-laki jangkung berjalan mendekati dirinya yang sedaritadi duduk diam dibawah pohon mapple tua yang daunnya berguguran.  
  
  
     "Bertholdt..? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
  
  
     "Harusnya aku yang bertanya.. Kau tidak ikut makan siang tadi, aku mencarimu ke sekeliling barak. Kupikir kau kabur.. Tapi rupanya kau asyik bengong disini," Bertholdt mengambil posisi duduk disamping kawannya. Reiner kagum si rambut eboni bisa sampai menemukannya di tempat yang-lumayan-jauh dari barak. Bertholdt peka sekali ya?  
  
  
     "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sungguhan-yeah, kau tahu betapa kerasnya bantingan gadis oriental itu, punggungku seolah remuk! Ahaha!" si blonde membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput yang tertutup oleh bayangan pohon mapple. Beberapa daun yang gugur sempat jatuh di badannya, namun tampaknya ia bisa mengabaikan hal tersebut.  
  
Bertholdt Fubar tertawa. "Padahal, ini baru setengah jalan. Dan kau sudah dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan?"  
  
Reiner tidak menanggapinya. Ia memejamkan mata, dan merasakan lembutnya suara desiran angin. Alam sungguh komponis yang paling hebat.  
  
  
     "Bert,"  
  
  
     "Hm?"  
  
  
     "Seberapa jauh lagi?"  
  
  
     "Maksudmu?"  
  
Reiner menampakkan lagi orbs biru langitnya. "Perjalanan kita bertiga.."  
  
Bertholdt kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
  
  
     "Yah.. Sepertinya masih sangat lama.." Bertholdt mengikuti arah pandangan Reiner yang tertuju pada kumpulan awan cirrus diatas sana.  
  
  
     "...kau--kita akan sampai disana bersama 'kan?"  
  
Jeda. "Ya.. Kita pasti bisa kembali ke sana, bersama," Bertholdt tersenyum.  


* * *

  


Kehr’ zurück,  
kehr’ zurück,  
der Frühling treu und lieb  
(Come back,  
Come back,  
To the spring, faithful and tender)  


* * *

  
  
     "UWAAAAAAAH!" Bertholdt memejamkan matanya saat mata pedang Mikasa diayunkan untuk memenggal kepalanya. Lehernya memang sudah terkena sabetan tadi, namun Mikasa gagal membuat kepalanya terpisah.  
  
SRAK!  
  
  
     "!!!?"  
  
Bertholdt mendapati sosok gempal Reiner yang menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai prisai untuk Bertholdt.  
Pedang Mikasa menembus tubuh Reiner. Walau kedua tangan Reiner telah termutilasi, dia masih bisa bergerak secepat itu. Mengagumkan.  
  
Mikasa berdecih. "EREN, LARI!" perintahnya dengan segera.  
  
Namun, si blonde dan eboni sudah membuat persetujuan tadi. Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan mereka mulai.  
  
Sosok dua raksasa legendaris tiba-tiba muncul setelah ledakan besar terdengar.  
  
  
     "Sial!"  


* * *

  


Kehr’ zurück,  
kehr’ zurück,  
das Glück ist immer da  
das Glück ist immer da  
(Come back,  
Come back,  
There’s always happiness  
There’s always happiness)  


* * *

  
Berthold membaringkan dua tubuh manusia yang tak sadarkan diri itu di dahan pohon raksasa. Rasa puas yang begitu nikmat membuat dia dapat bernafas lega karena Ymir dan Eren Jaeger berhasil mereka 'ambil'.  
  
Sementara Reiner menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Dia lelah sekali karena tidak tidur semalaman. Ditambah lagi pertarungannya dengan bentuk titan dari Eren Jaeger memakan banyak sekali energinya.  
  
  
     "Reiner, kau benar-benar ksatria!" puji Bertholdt. Reiner tersenyum. Tugas pertama mereka sudah selesai, memang banyak pengorbanan sih..  
  
  
     "Setelah ini, kita kembali ke rumah 'kan?" tanya Bertholdt antusias. Reiner mengangguk.  
  
  
     "Ya, kembali ke rumah.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lagu Jejeran Mancaknya itu "Das Wandern" punya Yuki Kajiura. Btw, ini fic lama banget tapi baru masuk AO3 sekarang jadi yha...


End file.
